


Regroup

by hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Eventually violence, F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fighting, M/M, More warnings to come in the future, Multi, Swearing, Verbal Fighting, achievement hunter - Freeform, character feels, currently just fluffy character feels, inferiority at the start, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown/pseuds/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown
Summary: When Jeremy and Ryan get pinned down in an old safe house of the Crew's, Jeremy spots a picture on the wall with some unfamiliar faces in it. Ryan explains the crew members they had lost, and that they all had something in common: They used to work close with Ryan or know how he ticks very well. 
When the past shows up on Jeremy's doorstep, however, the inferiority that creeps into him at first doesn't bode well.





	1. In The Beginning

Jeremy ran a hand through his red-topped hair as he sighed into the empty house. He and Ryan landed here after a miscalculated heist gone wrong. Ryan swept the rest of the safe house first before he returned to the small room Jeremy was in. It had been Geoff’s study before they turned it into a safe house. It still housed all the gear and personal effects that the crew had left here when they use it originally, but it was hardly used anymore. It was one of the big ones, that Geoff rarely sent them to unless they really needed to hide- which, Ryan had concluded, he and Jeremy needed to. They had lost the cops 6 blocks back, but Ryan was still on edge. Jeremy, though, he was coming down from the adrenaline high. He was bruised and battered, his shoulder killing him from when he had fallen off his bike earlier. 

He reached into his pocket to pull out his burner phone and saw a few messages from the others. 

_Momma J (3:54pm): Where are you guys? You okay? What about Ryan?_

_Bossman (3:59pm): You okay kid? We saw you wipe, hope you’re not hurt._  
_Bossman (4:05pm): Kid? Jeremy. C’mon man you gotta answer one of us_

_British Bitch (4:10pm): Hey boi? Just let us know you’re okay. Micho and I are up in the mountains now, hiding our asses from the popo. Please just let us know you’re okay!_

Jeremy sighed and answered them all, telling them all the same thing: Yes, we’re fine, we’re safe, and telling them where they were. He did not get any replies from anyone, but he heard Ryan moving closer to his area. 

The door opened and Ryan came in, clothes changed as he had been covered in blood. He sighed as he had a blanket wrapped around himself, and offered one to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and took it, pulling his heavy vest and jacket off, and wrapping himself in the warm, flannel blanket. 

“You okay?” Ryan asked, as Jeremy nodded in response. He was curled up in the cozy chair that Geoff had in the room. There was a desk against a wall, with bookcases lining that wall. There was the chair Jeremy sat in, as well as a small couch next to it, where he assumed Ryan would sit. However, Ryan was more preoccupied with the pictures on the wall in front of him.

“Whatcha looking at?” Jeremy quietly asked as Ryan pulled a large photo off the wall. He smiled and came to sit next to Jeremy on the couch. He showed Jeremy the picture- A group shot of the crew, a snapshot in time. Geoff and Jack stood in the middle, looking happy and serious in one. Michael and Gavin stood with a short man in a purple hoodie, all laughing and goofing off. Then Jeremy found Ryan, who was standing next to a tall, lanky blonde man who was looking over at the other two behind Ryan and Jack- A tall man with dark hair, and a slender girl sat upon his shoulders, laughing wildly. Jeremy smiled, sadly feeling a pang of jealousy and hurt in his heart. He looked back up at Ryan, whose face paint was rubbing off now as he smiled sadly. 

“I forgot these pictures were here.. This was from Thanksgiving a while back. Years ago, honestly. God we were so young.” He thought out loud as Jeremy nodded, laughing a bit.

“Gavin looks like he’s 13…” he chided. Ryan laughed and set the photo down, leaning back on the couch. They stayed silently this way for awhile before Jeremy spoke again. “Who were the others there?”

Ryan looked over at him, a sad, reminiscent smile on his features now. His tired eyes sparkled with something Jeremy hadn’t seen in the man before.

“Where do I start… the one in the purple hoodie, that’s Ray Narvaez… He worked with us for about five years. He was one of the founding members, like Gavin and Michael. The kid knew his stuff, he was our sniper… He could hit anything, anywhere. He was my first teammate on solo missions or heists. We spent a lot of time together, almost as much as he did with the Lads…” Ryan spoke softly, as if he talked about his long lost best friend. Jeremy patiently nodded and listened, looking at their happy expressions in the picture. “He left us about two years ago… Said he wanted to hunker down for awhile, wanted to get out of this life.” Ryan shrugged a bit as he sighed, looking at his hands for a moment. “We let him go, because we weren’t going to keep him here if he didn’t want to be here.” 

“I get that…” Jeremy agreed, softly, smiling over at the other man. “What about the guy next to you?” Jeremy asked, pointing to the tall man with dark hair with the woman on his shoulders. “He looks like he’s having fun…”

Ryan laughed as he looked back at the picture, smiling wide and happy now, not quite the reminiscent one he had before. “Oh man… Trevor Collins. He was such a genius little shit. Kid was a fucking engineer before he joined us. So, we put him to work in building stuff… You know Michael’s custom guns?” Jeremy nodded, and then realized what Ryan was saying. “He modified and outfitted everything for us. He and I worked on the cars together a lot, but he was such a great guy. He fought side by side with us, put his smart ass on the line… If I had a son, I’d want him to be like Trevor.” He laughed softly, as Jeremy watched the older man, unsure of how he felt about all of this. 

“What about the girl? I mean, I know we have Lindsay but…” Jeremy trailed off, unsure as he looked at the woman sitting on Trevor’s shoulders. Ryan laughed more, shaking his head as he smiled. 

“That girl, Adrianna Connors, was the smallest package of power I’ve ever met.” Ryan began, his smile wild and wide now. Jeremy raised a brow at him as he spoke. “She showed up on our doorstep with the other guy in the picture, Jason Cadius… She could fight like no other. She was like Michael, man, but fierce and fire and passion rolled into one. The girl had that kind of charm and finesee… That she could get anything out of anyone we needed, whether with her words or her fists. She was great… I wish I knew where she ended up. If she ever got what she wanted out of Trevor...” Ryan spoke with a rolling passion in his voice as he talked about the woman, which made Jeremy smile wide. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they always flirted with each other but we could never hook them together… Then one day, she left us- basically went missing. Trevor went after her… As far as we know, he never found her, but he still keeps in touch with Geoff sometimes” He frowned, and Jeremy nodded.

“I’m sorry man, that sucks…” Jeremy said, sincerely as Ryan nodded back.

“It’s alright. Let’s get to Jason.” He smiled, forcedly, before sighing quietly, “He got me. Jason was just as dark and vicious as I am. He killed with passion and anger from within, but never broke his composure on the surface. I love that guy like my brother, he could plan a heist or job without hitch, he always had a backup plan for everything, and he was the best smart-ass dickhead I’ve ever met. We always went on the jobs no one else wanted to, the ones Geoff wouldn’t dare speak of… He was underground, I was underground… We got each other. He left us, like Ray, said he wanted a break… We haven’t heard from him since, sadly.” 

Jeremy nodded, as Ryan grew silent and solemn now. He sighed and curled up into the chair, blanket wrapped over his body as he did. He felt that Ryan didn’t want to talk anymore, and he started texting the others telling them that they would be home by the morning without issue.


	2. Vacations and Vacancies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfamiliar faces show up from across the world, causing everyone's shitty week to get a whole lot more interesting. From the failed heist, the breath of fresh air that these people bring is not exactly what Jeremy wanted to see in his living room.

Jason wrapped the gauze around his forearm, sighing quietly, as he waited for the tv box to turn on. The lights in the hotel room were dim as it was early morning now, but he turned on the national news to see what was going on. He sat at the desk chair and watched as the tv came to life, his body aching from the fight he had just come back from. The Vancouver work was worth it, and he enjoyed being home for now, but this hotel was only his temporary home. 

“And on that note, we do need to get back to our breaking news of the hour- The FakeAH Crew has taken another dive today. Their latest attempt at robbing the Maze Bank has failed and the members have been scattered. According to police, they have not located any of the perpetrators or their vehicles. We will have more on the story later in the hour.”

Jason paused with what he was doing and looked at the TV in disbelief, before looking at the clock. He frowned a bit as he turned the tv off, standing up. He grabbed his phone and began booking a flight. He knew they weren’t this bad- never. They’d taken banks bigger than the Maze with less firepower… Jason pondered and worked through why it could have gone wrong. He worked through these scenarios as he packed up his things, careful to not miss even a thread of something. He hadn’t been caught yet. 

He knew something wasn’t right and he couldn’t shake the feeling of it.

_____

Trevor sat at the end of the bed in warm flannel pajamas as he held the remote in his hand. He had a frown set in his features as he turned the news down a bit. He didn’t believe what he was seeing on the American stations about the crew. He looked back at his clock, sighing as he knew this wasn’t a joke if the crew was being shown off in Germany now. 

Trevor didn’t want to leave his home-, but he knew that in his heart it looked like the crew was going to need his help. He turned the TV off and got up, instantly moving to his closet to start packing up the things he would need. He sent Geoff a text, saying he would be home soon. He smiled as he sent that, thinking that while his home was in Germany, his true home would always be Los Santos.

________

Adrianna was laying pool side, a drink in hand as she watched the people around her. It was sunny and warm in New Hampshire, and she was pleased to be enjoying her freedom for awhile.

She went to check her phone, swiping notifications away and checking others. One from CNN caught her eye though, as she pushed her sunglasses up off her face.

FakeAH crew foiled; Will their reign come to an end?

As she read the article, she discovered the shit storm her former coworkers were in. She sighed, locking the phone, and then finished off her drink with one quick gulp. She grabbed her personal effects and headed to change and then check out.

“Of course it’s while I’m on vacation…” She muttered.  
________

The week from hell was almost over. Geoff sat in the living room, a full bottle of Jack in his fist. He looked as if he had aged about five years since he and Jack returned to the main base. They were the first to arrive, thankfully, followed by Jeremy and Ryan, then Michael and Gavin. He had been worried sick about them and if they were okay, thankful to see they only had cuts and bruises- No gunshots. But they were on lockdown. If they needed anything, they sent Lindsay to get it. Tonight was the last night, and thank god, because the lads were stirring up trouble in the house- and more than usual. 

Jack sat opposite to Geoff, a beer in hand as he played on his phone. He was the calmest of them all now, keeping the spirits up best he could. He knew the lads were in the next room over as he could hear Michael yelling and Gavin making bird noises in the process of it all. Jack smiled a bit, tiredly, but he wasn’t sure if he could hold it up for the rest of the lock in. He just sat silently, watching tv with Geoff. He was unaware of where or what Ryan was doing at this point.

Jack’s silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. He tensed up as he saw Geoff glance at the door and place a hand to his pocket. Jack stood up and grabbed the pistol from under the table, for safety purposes. Lindsay wasn’t set to come by today, so he was skeptical. He made his way to the door and turned the knob carefully, the pistol hidden behind his back. He opened the door and went to say something before he realize who was standing before him. 

“Oh my god… what are you guys…” Jack whispered, setting the pistol on the side table next to the door. He pulled the two men inside quickly and pulled each one into tight hugs. 

Geoff heard laughter and turned to look at what it was- he almost dropped his bottle of Jack as he saw the two men there with Jack. 

“You FUCKING FUCKS!” He almost yelled, jumping off the couch as he came over to the pair. The shorter man laughed, reaching out to hug Geoff as he wrapped his arms around him. After that, Geoff turned to the taller man, who seemed reluctant, but hugged him anyway.

“Hey bossman.” The short one said, as Jack wiped his eyes.

“Ray Narvaez Jr, you motherfucker…” he laughed as Ray smiled. Jack ushered him into the livingroom, as the two started talking. 

Geoff looked up at Jason, who smiled wide back at his boss. “You look like shit, kid”

“That’s what happens when you don’t sleep for 52 hours, Geoff” He laughed, as Geoff clapped him on the back. He smiled as Jason went to join Ray on the couch. 

“Did you two plan this?” Jack asked, smiling.

“No, I don’t think so.” Jason answered, laughing as he sat with Jack.

“Nah. I was going to come earlier in the week- I saw Lindsay a few times, but after seeing the shitstorm that town is and how the media has been grilling you guys, I waited until it cooled down…” Ray explained, smiling as he made himself comfortable. 

At the sound of voices, Geoff turned to see Michael coming from the hallway. He saw the two new men sitting there and in shock, turned yelling behind him for everyone else.

“Oh god” Ray hunkered down in his seat and braced for the impact that was coming. 

In the midst of all of this, there was another knock at the door. Geoff stood to get it as the lads came running, but Jeremy stopped in the doorway. He recognized the men sitting there as the ones Ryan had described when they were holed up. He bit his lip, wondering if Ryan knew about this yet. 

“What the fuck is this!” Jack laughed loudly, as Jeremy glanced to the door and saw the other two figures from the picture. His heart started hurting a bit, but he smiled and watched on. 

“Surprise!” The woman laughed as she hugged Jack, followed by the man with her. “We both saw the news… um, it was time to come home. I ran into Trevor at the airport, actually, so we figured...” She explained as Jack hugged the man. 

“Damn fucking right it is, bitch! Where the he-”

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Jason’s voice interrupted as he flew over to her. Adrianna’s eyes widened as he stood before her, a deep frown in his features. “Where the fuck did you go! I looked for you! I searched for your ass because you fucking up and left, you cunt!” Jason didn’t yell, but his voice was raised as Adrianna looked up at him with doe eyes. “You didn’t even tell me, ME OF ALL PEOPLE CONNORS! I swear to god you fucking went off and ran away to go do whatever the fuck it was you did and You couldn’t have just ASKED TO LEAVE!” He yelled the last part, clearly upset as Adrianna smiled a little at his anger. The tension was there, and it had drawn Ryan out to the group- where he stood in shock at the busy livingroom in front of him. 

Adrianna just wrapped her arms around Jason’s small waist and hugged her tiny figure against his, her face in his chest, “I know… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I missed you…” 

Jason wrapped his arms around her, and sighed into the embrace. “I missed you too, shortstack.” 

“Lemme go, Tol.” She laughed as she pulled away after a moment and saw Ryan standing in the doorway by Jeremy. She smiled and waved at him, as the rest of the room acknowledged his presence in the room.

“Where… did you all come from?” He asked quietly, before he laid eyes on Ray. They all swore they saw his eyes well up, but no one would ever say that outloud. 

“Saw the failed heist on the news, all the way in Canada, Vagabond.” Jason said, cracking a slight smile. 

“I.. still live in town, so I heard what happened.” Ray smiled back at Ryan, extending a hand to him. Ryan took it, smiling wide as he looked at Adrianna and Trevor, next to each other. 

“Y’all made it on the news in Germany..” Trevor said, as Ryan shook his head. 

“I was on vacation in New Hampshire until I saw the news as well…” Adrianna smiled sheepishly.

“I can’t believe this… what even..” Ryan stumbled over his words, clearly emotional, as Ray stood, wrapping his arms around Ryan. Ryan smiled and hugged him back, as Jeremy turned to Michael. Michael smiled wide and slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders.

“Please, guys… make yourself at home. I mean, this is still your home and if you’re back to stay..” Geoff began, as Gavin was already coming from the kitchen with a case of beer. 

“Celebration!” He yelled as he set the beer on the table. Jason sat in the chair by the fireplace, as Adrianna followed Trevor to a spot on the floor. Ryan settled in with Ray, and Jeremy sat with Michael, feeling sick as he looked upon the old-newcomers. 

Gavin passed out beer to everyone as they settled in. Geoff was the first to speak after everyone had settled. 

“So… y’all saw our shit job on the news and now you’re back. I just want to ask.. are y’all staying and what the hell did you do while you were gone?” He laughed, shaking his head. Ray smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

“I think I’ll stay. I’ve dealt with my shit… I made some side job money but nothing too intense.” Ray explained, nodding a bit, “I could get used to being back here with you losers too. I need some competition in COD again, though.” 

Adrianna chuckled, as Geoff looked at her, “Your turn. Are you pregnant or just crazy, fucknuts?” He asked. Adrianna gasped, covering her chest mockingly. 

“Geoffery! How dare you!” She laughed, as he smiled wide. “No.. I left because I just felt like I needed to. I should’ve said something… but I just couldn’t at that point. I’m sorry...” She glanced at Jason as she said that, and he nodded at her. “I actually ended up across the states, doing as I pleased, but this called my vacation short. So, I hopped a flight and ran into Trevor at the airport- so no, I am not, or will never be pregnant with Collins’ child!” She laughed as Trevor shook his head.

“I saw the news, and figured it was time to come home… To my real home. Not the one I bought in Germany.” He explained, as he smiled.

“So you came back to help.” Geoff finished and smiled, nodding.

Ryan looked them over and smiled proudly, before glancing at Jason. Jason grinned back at the man, a silent exchange between the two of them.

“I freelanced... Went home for awhile, I mean, I have a place in Vancouver but I freelanced all over the place.” Jason shrugged, “Almost got a dog.”

Ryan burst out laughing at the statement, to which the rest of the room joined him. It was happy and pleasing, and the room was filled with now with positive energies. Geoff had relaxed into his seat, feeling at home. He was pleased to see everyone back again, home, and that they planned on staying. He missed the big crew, and he wasn’t going to let them go this easily. He did, however, catch a pained look on Jeremy’s face. He frowned a little, and hid it best he could, as he cleared his throat. Everyone settled down and looked at Geoff, who took a long sip of his drink.

“I just want to extend how happy I am that you’re all back, and that you’re planning to stay… We have had our troubles over the past while, and we have had our successes. I hope that with your guys’ help, we can grow and continue to build everyone’s legacies in this house.” He smiled, holding up his drink. “To the forever FakeAH Crew!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! And wow, guys, thank you for all the hits and the kudos you've given already!!! This chapter is a bit longer, with some interesting character development working its way in. The uploads for this may be a bit irregular, I apologize, because I just have to get a good chunk written before I want to post it!
> 
> Thanks again!!!


	3. Breakfast Always Makes the Day Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the celebrations going on, Jeremy feels himself being turned upside down and sick. Kind words from Ryan clear his mind, and waking up to a surprise breakfast is something he thinks he could get used to.

Everyone cheered with him as they laughed. The night continued with more drinks and more stories from the old-new comers, telling tales of their time away. Ryan made the rounds with each of them, spending time to talk with them all. He looked over the moon seeing these people back in his life, which was an odd thing for Ryan Haywood. No one would admit that the Vagabond was just as much a dad as Geoff was. 

 

Over the time, the lads had moved to the kitchen with Ray, who was getting another Redbull out of the fridge. Jeremy had warmed up a bit, but hadn’t been formally introduced to the newcomers. He liked Ray though, he had decided. The guy was chill, and they seemed like they would get along easily.

 

The conversation Ray and Michael were having was interrupted by Adrianna wrapping her arms around Michael from behind. He laughed and held her hands on his waist with a wide smile.

 

“I missed my Mogar!” She slurred, hugging herself up against him. Michael laughed more as he turned, pulling her around to his front. He hugged her back, smiling more, if that were possible.

 

“I missed you too, Spitefire.” He chuckled, his own voice slurring as he did. Adrianna leaned on him, smiling with her drink in hand.

 

“Hope you didn’t destroy too much without me!” She laughed as Michael shook his head. Gavin laughed as she said this.

 

“Well we lost you and Ray so he had no backup!” Gavin said, as Ray laughed out loud. 

 

“Listen, listen… I only go to supervise the explosions. And occasionally snipe the people who get away… nothing fancy.” He shrugged it off as Adrianna smiled at him.

 

“Missed you, Ray..”

 

“I missed you too, kid.” He smiled as she grinned wide and glanced at Jeremy. He looked uncomfortable as she extended a hand to him. 

 

“Haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you yet..” She tried not to slur too hard, “Adrianna Connors… you are?”

 

Jeremy forced a smile and shook her hand, “Jeremy Dooley.” She nodded in response and smiled as she leaned against the counter now.

 

“When did you join?”

 

“About two years ago. Geoff got wind of my work in Boston, called me up..” he explained and nodded.

 

“You’re from Boston? That’s awesome! I’m a New York kid, myself.” She smiled wide at him. Jeremy nodded and took another drink of his beer. 

 

“Cool, cool…” he felt more uncomfortable.

 

“Lil J here is a crazy man.” Gavin laughed as Adrianna raised a brow. 

 

“Is he now?”

 

“Yup. The kid is nuts, lass, he’s Ryan’s partner in heists! Of course he’s gotta be nuts to do that!” Gavin explained as Adrianna’s expression changed to a knowing smile and glanced at Ray, who nodded, a silent agreement between the two. 

 

“Ah… You work with Ryan.” She said, finally. Jeremy nodded in response, still uncomfortable with the situation. “I understand, I understand it all then…”

 

“Oh do you now?” Jeremy asked, not meaning to come off harshly. Maybe it didn’t help that this was his fifth beer, and that he was having a lot of feelings right now. Inferiority to these old crew members. Hatred for them coming back. Sadness for himself because he knew Ryan would take them back. 

 

“I do. So does Ray… We’ve both been pinned down in situations with Ryan. We both have been his partner in heists.” She stated in return, leaning on the counter top. Gavin handed her another beer as she opened it, smiling at Jeremy. “It’s terrifying. It’s exhilarating. It’s that rush of blood to your cheeks and the way that he pauses only briefly to look at you, to make sure you’re not dying. Or, it’s that moment when Jason and Ryan come barrelling through the door with someone in tow that they’re going to fuck up.” 

 

Jeremy felt his shoulders relax a bit, rolling through each thing that she was saying. He knew all of them, he felt all of them in him. Adrianna took another sip of her beer as Ray leaned on Michael, watching the short man. 

 

“He’s an intense man.” Jeremy simply replied. He finished his beer and tossed the can. He said goodnight to Michael and Gavin, leaving the group in the kitchen. He didn’t want to be up anymore. He went to his room and closed the door, frowning. 

 

_________

 

Jeremy sat on his bed, sighing, as he could still hear the talk going on downstairs. He didn’t want to associate with them right now, knowing that they made him feel inferior. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it at the end of his bed, before kicking his shoes off. He was just about to pull his shirt off when there was a knock at the door. A faint shuffle was heard before the door opened a crack and he saw Ryan on the other side. He sighed and let his head drop, waving for Ryan to come inside.

 

“Hey , man, are you alright?” he asked, coming to sit next to the smaller man. Jeremy just mumbled that he was fine, as Ryan raised an eyebrow. He smelt like booze but Jeremy knew it wasn’t his own drinking habits. “Are you sure? Gavin said you left the kitchen in a huff…” 

 

Jeremy just shrugged and looked at the other man, sighing, “I just- We literally just talked about these amazing people that used to run with you an-and I just, they’re so suave and cool and collected and I feel like I’m gonna get fucking replaced by one of them!” He tried not to let his voice crack, but his attempt was futile. Ryan’s stance softened as he sighed, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders.

 

“Lil J… I’m not going to replace you. They are the past, you’re the present and future.” He said, carefully. “You’re my teammate- We don’t have a team name, but we don’t need one. They just know we work so well together. We’re both crazy!” He laughed, as Jeremy smiled a bit, leaning into the older man. “It’s hard, and I do have to spread my love towards them all again… but you’ll learn and understand why I love them so much. Also why I wouldn’t take any of them back over you.” He smiled, as Jeremy nodded quietly. 

 

“Thanks, Rye.. I-I needed that. We’ll deal with them in the morning?”

 

“Of course, now you get to rest.” He said. As the two men parted. 

 

_______

 

In the morning, Jeremy was nervous. He didn’t know what he was going to walk into with these people, but he was also excited. Ryan’s words helped reassure him, and he was going to at least give them a chance. He had showered and dressed, before he heard voices in the kitchen. As he entered, he saw Jack sitting at the counter as Adrianna handed him a plate. She saw Jeremy and smiled, “What can I getcha, love?” She asked. 

 

Jeremy, smiling as he went to the fresh coffee pot, looked at what she had before her, “Definitely some of those sausages, two pancakes and a couple pieces of bacon.” He asked, as she kindly started piling the food onto a plate. “Oh, oh no, you don’t have scrambled eggs do you?”

 

Adrianna laughed, and paused with his plate, “I don’t, but I can make some up it you’d like.”

 

“I’d love that if it isn’t trouble..” He trailed off as she set to work, and Jeremy dug into his food. 

 

As others filed in, they were given the same treatment though not quite as chipperly. He smiled as she poured his scrambled eggs onto his plate and finished with getting her own breakfast.

 

“I forgot how good your cooking was, Widow!” Gav coo’d, as she smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck. He smiled, placing a kiss on her palm as she laughed. 

 

“Hey, I learned from the best!” She said, motioning to Jack. Jack smiled, shrugging.

 

Geoff entered, and poured himself the last of the coffee and smiled at everyone. “We’re heading back to the penthouse around lunchtime. Nothing crazy today, take it easy and interact with each other. Okay? Good.” He smiled as Adrianna handed him his plate, as he thanked her graciously. 

 

Ryan sat next to Jeremy, as the table grew louder in conversation now, “See? I told you it would be okay!” He squeezed the younger man’s thigh as Jeremy smiled back at him.

 

“Yeah… You did. Thank you, for that.” He said, as Ryan smiled pleasantly. Jeremy watched as the table grew louder, Michael talking with Ray about something, very animatedly. Adrianna was talking with Geoff and Jason, hushedly, but it didn’t look like anything bad. She was laughing a bit as Jason shook his head. 

 

Trevor took the empty seat next to Jeremy and smiled at him, “Can you hand me over the butter?” 

 

Jeremy obliged, as Trevor thanked him. Ryan watched the two before turning to Trevor, “How was Germany?”

 

Trevor smiled widely, “Amazing, really. The culture there is so… diverse. Between jobs I saw the sights and enjoyed it all. It was really a great place to be. How have things been here?” 

 

“They’ve been… good, you know. Really enjoying the sun lately. But we’ve been busy.” He said, looking at Jeremy with a knowing smile. Trevor looked back at Jeremy, curiously, as the smaller man smiled back at him.

 

“Ryan and I have been taking down a lot of smaller caches and stuff lately.. So we’ve been real busy.” He explained. 

 

“That’s awesome to hear! Lots of take?” Trevor asked again, taking a bite of his pancakes. Jeremy nodded, mouth stuffed with scrambled eggs. 

 

They descended into getting to know each other a bit better, as Ryan fondly watched on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe this has actually gotten as many views or kudos as it has, and I'm really thankful for you guys! 
> 
> I am so on the Jeremwood train it isn't even funny, and I'm gonna dabble that more in this along with Jeremy and Adrianna. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoying this, guys!!!!


	4. Best Friends, Ex-Friends Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's settling in more with his new teammates, but something about Adrianna sets him off slightly. Witnessing an argument between her and Jason leads him to question Ryan about the pair.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Jeremy was in Ryan’s car. He was messing with the radio as Adrianna and Jason piled into the backseat, bickering about something. Ryan laughed as Jeremy watched them in the rearview mirror. 

“Alright, y’all ain’t gonna fight the whole way there are you?” Ryan asked, laughing as the two in the back stopped. Adrianna smiled sweetly as Jason shook his head.

 

“He’s just still being a dick about me leaving when I did.” She explained, as Ryan nodded.

 

“You could have at least told us!” Jason asked, pleadingly. 

 

“I am and always will be my own woman! You didn’t need to know, and you know what? I left Geoff a message about it before any of you even fucking knew!” She hissed at Jason, before turning to look at Jeremy with a smile on her lips. “I’m really sorry, hun.” 

 

And with that, she sat back in her seat and promptly ignored Jason for the rest of the ride back to the main base. Jeremy chatted idly with Ryan, to which Adrianna would ask the occasional question about Jeremy or what they were up to and such. Jeremy found she was quite enjoyable, although sometimes a bit brash. He’d have to ask Ryan about that later. 

 

But when they pulled up to the penthouse, Jeremy was glad to be home. They got everyone settled and out of their cars as they all headed upstairs. Geoff gave a quick rundown of what had changed since they left, but nothing more. He retired to his office, quickly.

 

Ryan grinned at Jeremy as they headed to the bar. They were quickly followed by most of the crew, outside of Jason, Adrianna and Trevor. Jeremy glanced around, watching for them. He wanted to talk more with Trevor, and get to know Adrianna. He wasn’t so sure on Jason, at the moment. 

 

Ryan handed him a coke as Jeremy thanked him and smiled. Michael and Gavin joined them.

 

“Wait until he starts training with them, Michoo” Gavin coo’d, looking at Jeremy. He raised a brow as Michael laughed.

 

“I really want to see that. Honestly, I wouldn’t even fight her.” Michael responded, as Ryan shushed them.

 

“C’mon now, don’t start shit.” He said sternly. 

 

Jeremy hushed Ryan, pointing at Michael, “Who are you afraid to fight? Because I’ve never witnessed that.”

 

Michael scoffed, looking at the disapproving Ryan with a laugh, “Adrianna. Like hell I’m going one on one with her.” 

 

Jeremy looked at Ryan, confused, as Ryan smiled devilishly- he couldn’t help himself. “Remember when I told you she was like Michael?” Jeremy nodded, “That sweetness of a Southern Belle melts away into the Queen of Hell.” 

 

Gavin laughed at the rhyme, but agreed, as did Michael. 

 

“Aw, honey, are you spreading rumours about me now?” Came the woman in question’s voice, as she wrapped both arms around Ryan’s neck from behind. He smiled and patted her hands.

 

“Now why would I do that?” He said, politely offering her a soda as well. She declined and moved to lean on the bar next to Jeremy. 

 

“Because these two,” she motioned to Gavin and Michael, “Like to start things they can’t finish. Isn’t that right, loves?” 

 

Gavin nodded, a big grin on his features as Michael just laughed. 

 

“They tell me that even Michael won’t fight you.” Jeremy pipped up, looking at the woman. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled, now wrapping an arm around Jeremy. 

 

“Did they now…” She murmured, smiling more at Jeremy, “I mean… They’re not wrong. But Michael fought me once… How’d that end up, sweetie?”

 

The redhead’s face flared nearly as red as his curly mop, before muttering, “She broke my leg.”

 

Jeremy, agap, looked up at Adrianna. She winked at him, followed by a giggle. “You’ll see, hon. What’s your specialty?”

 

Jeremy fiddled with his drink as she sat with him now, Ryan watching the pair carefully. “I’m sort of all over the place. I know explosives okay, I fight probably just below Michael’s level, I have great aim… I’m sort of a jack of all trades. I consistently take up the sniper role, though...” He explained, as Adrianna nodded, a curious gleam in her eye.

 

“But you’re the ruthless one, aren’t you?” She asked, almost a murmur as she watched Jeremy. He was squirming under her gaze now, unsure of the woman before him. 

 

“I-I suppose so, yes. I don’t hesitate on things. I don’t wait around for an answer. If a man is in front of me who deserves it, I’ll handle it. I always handle it. I care hard for my family, but outside of that… It’s gotta be pretty fucking special.” He said, as Ryan nodded to himself. Adrianna smiled as she leaned back.

 

“Cute. I like it.” She said, as Ryan pointed to the alcohol. Again, she denied it before winking at him. Jeremy was so confused. Adrianna pulled out her phone and set it on the bartop before looking back at the smaller man, “You see, me- While I’m a dangerous fighter I’m also a horribly tempting flirt.” She said as Ryan cleared his throat. She pointed to the older man, “Ask your partner all about it. It’d make him go silent over the coms.” She said, leaning in. It made a bit more sense to Jeremy now. Ryan was tinged a shade of red in his cheeks, as Michael and Gavin snickered. “See, whenever they needed something or someone… I could charm a snake into a fucking bag if that’s what it called for.” She said, smile creeping wider across her features.

 

Ryan interrupted before she could continue, “C’mon, let’s not scare the poor guy, Widow.” 

 

Adrianna looked at Ryan, leaning her chin on her palm as she batted her lashes at him, “But Rye… He’s cute!” She whined, as Ryan waved his hand.

 

“Doesn’t work anymore, kid. You used to get your fun!” Ryan said, as Jeremy bit his lip, unsure of the truth or just a show. Adrianna huffed and leaned back, before smiling at Ryan. 

 

“Fine, fine. You know I still know how to play you.” She said. 

 

Ryan just shook his head and laughed, as the bar picked up in conversation. Jeremy talked with Adrianna some more. He learned why Ryan called her Widow, much to his distress of the new information. He had heard some stories in his work back home of a deadly kiss. It suddenly made much more sense why Michael wouldn’t fight her, and why Ryan used to get tangled up in her. Otherwise, she was a bubbly and interesting woman, much to Jeremy’s delight. He told her all about life back home, and she did the same in return.

 

They didn’t realize the time until Jack called them for the pizza he ordered got there. 

 

________

 

Jeremy found himself sitting on the rooftop with Ryan as the stars were out. Full from laughter and food, they had decided to step away to enjoy some quiet.

 

“You seem to be getting along way better with everyone now.” Ryan stated, smiling, as Jeremy laughed softly. 

 

“Well, I sorta know everyone now.. and they’re all pretty chill. I really enjoy Trevor and Adrianna though… I see what you told me about them making a lot of sense now.” He smiles at his partner. Ryan nodded, fondly looking back at Jeremy.

 

“Good. I’m glad you’re feeling better about it all.” He said, pulling Jeremy into a side hug. The smaller man obliged as they heard the doors to the roof opening. They looked to see who it was, and saw Jason dragging Adrianna out by the arm. She flailed against his grip with a growl. Jeremy went to move, but Ryan stopped him. He motioned to stay sat quietly. 

 

“Would you let GO! I’m already out here! Fuck!” She hissed venomously at the other man. Jason stood across from her, arms crossed.

 

“Listen, you need to explain to me why you did it.” He said, sternly. Adrianna rolled her eyes and turned, throwing her arms out around her.

 

“Oh great, back to this, Jason can’t you just let it fucking go!” She yelled. Jason didn’t flinch, but Ryan did notice the upset expression crossing his features. He shifted his posture a bit and looked down at his friend.

 

“No, I can’t- Because you went from saying how much this place was home to up and gone! I couldn’t find traces of you, you left that easily. You answered Trevor’s calls but not mine! Why?” He asked, an almost hurt tone in his voice. Adrianna raked her face, angrily sighing.

 

“Because I wanted to be left the fuck alone! Do you know how hard it is in this house sometimes? How frustrating YOU can be? How INTENSE YOU AND GEOFF AND RYAN ARE? I NEEDED TO DO MY OWN THING! AND I’M SO SORRY FOR NOT RUNNING IT PAST YOU FIRST. SOOOO SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS!” She yelled, her tone growing more and more wavering and she did. She pointed him in the chest, “So I answered Treco’s calls. I answered Jack’s calls. But like hell was I going to answer you. I told Geoff about the pressure and he said he understood and let me go. Just because we showed up on his doorstep together doesn’t mean you get to make my choices! If you remember correctly, I saved YOUR ass from Kovic and those fucks. Not the other way around. So instead of yelling at me, you should fucking thank me and back it up.” She finished as Jason watched her. She paced and waited for him to say anything.

 

“I-I.. didn’t know you felt that way-”

 

“NO YOU DIDN’T JASON. I’m not some kid, I never WAS some kid! But you always treated me like one. I could fucking talk circles around you and worm you into a mess if I felt like it. I spin words like you spin your pistols and you never once thought I was okay with you shoving me to interrogate while Ryan TORTURED someone. Not once when it was someone like Elyse that I fucking CARED ABOUT!” She yelled, and Jeremy could see her eyes brimming with tears. He glanced at Ryan, who was frowning at Jason. “Not once did you ask if I was okay. Compassion is a thing in this business, and you should learn some. Now I’m glad to see you again, and I’m happy to work side by side with you, but you need to step off. Because I don’t work strictly business like you do. I mix Business with pleasure, and I plan on continuing it like that. I missed you, but you need to watch your step, please, Jason.” She calmly finished, as Jason looked like he had been punched in the gut. She took a shakey breath and went to turn away, before he grabbed her wrist again. She let out a screech and turned, clocking him in the jaw. Jason lurched, as he grabbed his jaw and looked at her, hurt and dejected. She paused at what she had done and sighed, as Jason rubbed his jawline.

 

“I-I just wanted to give you a hug… I had no idea, and that’s not excuse on my part. But I- I just felt like you could do better, be better than everyone…” He said quietly, as Adrianna looked at him, sympathetically now. “You were so good, but so calculated I didn’t know.. if you had an off switch or whatever.” He sighed. Adrianna stepped in and looked at his jaw, gently touching it. Once she deemed it okay, she hugged him around the waist. He sighed into it and hugged her tightly, staying like that for awhile, before they headed back inside quietly.

 

Jeremy turned to Ryan, eyebrows raised. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What.. the fuck was that?” Jeremy asked, finally. Ryan let out a snort.

 

“That’s the fight I was waiting on. The fight that made Geoff lock himself up in his office tonight. We knew this was going to happen, just not when. I’m glad it’s blown over, though.” Ryan said, as he stretched out. 

 

“Why.. why though?” Jeremy asked, unsure of the friends. 

 

“Jason left shortly after Adrianna did. He went looking for her. He’s got that protective big brother feeling over her and he wanted the best for her. We all did, I did… I hardened this sweet, young woman with blood and torture. We all did it, unfortunately…” Ryan sighed, standing up. He pulled Jeremy up with him, dusting himself off. “But we never asked about it. She just went with it, you know? But finally she’s back… and I think she’s ready for it on her own now. Don’t worry too much, though, she’s fine now that she’s clocked him.” Ryan laughed softly as they headed downstairs, Jeremy still feeling a little unsure. They parted ways as it was around midnight now, Jeremy going to his floor as Ryan went to his own room on the main floor. Jeremy climbed the stairs, hearing Gavin’s door closing, as he saw someone sitting in the small living room area. He paused outside his door, looking at Adrianna in the reflection of her phone. He bit his lip, before going over to her. 

 

He startled her as she looked up at him, placing a hand to her heart. “God, Jeremy! You scared the crap out of me!” She laughed as Jeremy sat down next to her, laughing himself.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that…” He smiled as she put her phone down, “You not tired yet?”

 

“I am… I just gotta relax a bit.” She shrugged, smiling at him as he watched her tuck some hair behind her ear. 

 

“Well, yknow, my room is just over there if you need anything or just wanna talk… I usually get enough sleep that if you woke me up at like 2, I’d be fine.” He laughed as Adrianna’s expression changed to appreciative. 

 

“That’s.. awesome, thank you.” She nodded as Jeremy smiled.

 

“Is your room all set up?”

 

“Yeah.. yeah, it is. I just need to move a few things around in the morning though.” She said, as Jeremy watched her shoulder relax. 

 

“Good… C’mon.” He said, standing up abruptly. Adrianna’s brow furrowed as he took her hand.

 

“What are you doing…?” She asked, as Jeremy led her to his room. He smiled and let her in first, leaving the door open. He went to his closet as she looked around the room, taking in the slight mess of the area. The bed unmade, the desk covered in beanies. Jeremy returned from the closet with something in hand and smiled as he offered it to her. 

 

What he held in his hands was a large hoodie, with a big NYC logo on it. He smiled wider as she looked at it, a brow raised. 

 

“I bought this recently, but it’s too small for my shoulders. I mean.. if you want to feel more at home, you can totally have it.” He said, softly. She smiled and took the sweater, which she noticed smelt oddly lile him. She held it close and wrapped her free arm around him.

 

“Thank you, Jeremy… This really means a lot. Honestly, you didn’t have to..” She beamed back at him, a giggle escaping her mouth. Jeremy hugged her back, smiling wide.

 

“It’s fine, totally..” He said as she pulled away, and headed for the door. She lingered and watched Jeremy, smiling wide.

 

“I’ll… see you in the morning.” She said, before closing the door to his room. Jeremy grinned, hoping that might ease the ice of the night for her. He made his way to bed, happy to be able to sleep on such a good note. 

 

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This is the more OC based chapter, and I apologize, but I still hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. Have I Missed Any Murders Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the downtime dwindles to an end, Jeremy finds himself more intrigued by Adrianna. However, he finds himself more excited to get back to work with the gang and get everything into full swing.

Jeremy skipped breakfast that morning to head down to the gym. He wanted to work up a good sweat before he grabbed food or showered. He stretched out and set to work on some weights, right away. He always started this way. 

He had headphones on, and went about his business as he pleased. He didn’t notice Jack and Jason entering the gym together. Jeremy didn’t notice them until about half an hour later, when he was moving on to the treadmill. He waved as they moved along. He thought about what he had heard the night before, and watches Jason. He still wasn’t sure about the tall, quiet man. Ryan said he was like himself when it came to work, and Jeremy knew how Ryan worked under that mask. Though, Ryan had an off switch. He didn’t know if Jason did. The man worried him slightly, as he thought of Adrianna’s words from the night before. 

Before he could continue his thoughts, however, someone has stepped onto the treadmill next to his. He turned to see who it was, as Trevor waved and said hello. He smiled and took his headphones off as Trevor engaged him in a conversation about music. 

________

Adrianna sat with Gavin, her legs propped up and over his. She was drinking a bottle of water as he fiddled with the rips in her jeans, as she glanced at him. He made a face as Adrianna laughed at him, smiling.

“Missed you, Gavvers.” She said, as Gavin leaned over to lay his head on her. She was sitting in the corner of the L-shaped couch as Gavin sat across, and under her. She held his head as he made a pleased noise, and she smiled. 

“Missed you too. Now I have someone to cuddle with again!” He said, excitedly. Adrianna laughed and hugged him closer. 

“Good!” She said as Jack and Jeremy entered the living room, talking about something together.

“Hey bois!” Gavin said to Jack, smiling, as he waved. Jack and Jeremy saw them, to which Jack laughed.

“Y’all back at that again?” He asked as he leaned on the back of the couch. Gavin made a sound and smiled. 

“Well now I have someone that will accept it, yes! Micho never does this!” Gavin whined this time as Jeremy laughed. He noticed Adrianna was curled up in the cozy NYC hoodie he had given her. He was quite pleased.

Jack shook his head and walked away to go get a drink as Gavin looked at Jeremy. He grinned wide, and Adrianna pulled him back to her so she could snuggle into his shoulder. She patted his head, laughing a bit as Gavin looked back at her, “Wot’re you laughing about, hm?”

“Michoooo” She imitated his squeaky voice, “Michooooo, why won’t you cuddle meeeeee!!!!” She clung to his shoulders, as Jeremy tried not to laugh. Gavin made an annoyed noise, before Adrianna pouted up at him. “Micoo, you’re so mean to me!”

“Damn right I’m mean to him.” Came the Micoo in question, causing Adrianna and Gavin to immediately separate and start laughing. Michael shook his head, wiping sweat from his brow as he stood next to Jeremy. He looked like he had just come back from a run. 

“But Micooo why?” Adrianna asked as Jeremy continued to stifle his laughter. Michael rolled his eyes and looked at the pair on the couch. 

“He gets enough cuddles when he’s huddled up to me in bed.” He said, ruffling the Brit’s hair, who squawked as his own hands rushed to his head to fix the mess. Michael laughed as he walked away, “Gav let’s go for ice cream. Get up!” He called over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs. 

Gavin smiled at Adrianna, “Sorry love, gonna have to move ya.” 

Adrianna shifted and sat on her own cushion, “Oh I suppose!” She huffed, dramatically, as Gavin laughed and said his farewell and trotted to catch up with Michael. 

Jeremy motioned for her to follow him, as he headed into the open kitchen. She padded along quietly behind him, pulling the sweater closer. It was cool in the city today, the rain misty as the fog rolled in.

“I see you’re wearing the sweater… Does it fit okay?” He asked, as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. 

“Absolutely! It’s incredibly soft on the inside, thank you again for it…” She smiled, sitting on a barstool in front of him. He smiled back at her, and leaned on the counter top. 

“So, what are the plans for today? Have you heard anything?” He asked. Adrianna paused, thinking momentarily, as she looked out the window that showed the skyline of Los Santos to them. 

“I’m not sure… I don’t actually know if Geoff’s up yet. Though, he probably wants to plan shit now that we’re all settled.” She explained, before looking back at Jeremy. “See what we can pull off this time.” 

Jeremy nodded, “Sounds like Geoff alright. Well, I guess we just hang out until he calls us all in, right?”

“Yeah…” Adrianna trailed off, looking back at the rain pattered window. She hummed as Jeremy ate his apple quietly, before she turned back to him, suddenly. “Did you wanna watch a movie or something?” 

Jeremy froze up a bit, before nodding, a crooked smile on his features now, “Sure, let me go change out of my gym stuff and I’ll be back. You can pick it if you want.” He said, as he headed for his room. Adrianna set out to make some snacks.

______

On Jeremy’s way back downstairs, however, he was sidetracked by Ryan. The older man was just opening his bedroom door as Jeremy passed by. He paused to say Hello, as Ryan smiled tiredly up at him.

“Have I missed anyone murdering each other yet?” He asked. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head

“Nah, just Gav and Michael being their usual selves, you know.” He explained. Ryan nodded as he stepped out into the hall with Jeremy, who proceeded to head down the stairs. Ryan followed, as they hit the landing with a soft thud. Adrianna was just coming back into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and some drinks. She set it down as Ryan raised a brow.

“We’re gonna pick a movie if you wanna join in.” She offered, as Jeremy sat next to her, tossing a blanket her way. Ryan smiled, and politely declined with something about ‘having to go take care of something’. The two left it at that as Adrinna picked some action movie and settled in under the blanket Jeremy had tossed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter, and I'm super sorry about that! It might be my last one for a bit as I have a block on where to go from the next bit I have written. I'm really thankful for everyone who's taken the time to read it, and to leave kudos or bookmark it. 
> 
> I may start uploading another series that I have way to many words written in, but that depends on how much I feel like editing it. Let me know if you'd be interested in it!


	6. Choices of The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful intimidation between Jeremy and Ryan leads to a good night's rest for Jeremy. After relaxing for the next day, Jeremy gets a phone call that may or may not get him in shit. So what does he do? Blab to the pretty girl about his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's blood and sort of torture/intimidation going on in this one. Please tread carefully if you don't like those things! 
> 
> Woo! This is a long chapter, and wow I had a hella lot of fun writing it! This one and the next one, specifically, go out to wideopenspacexx for all their kind words!

Geoff had finally called them all in a few hours later. The war room was much more crowded than usual, but they made due. Geoff sat at the head of the table, a few files in front of him. 

There was a slight buzz around the table, as Geoff started to speak. 

“Alright, alright, get your shit together kids.” Everyone quieted down. “Now that we have the firepower that we do, It’s time to get to work. I’m not going big right away, because that would be stupid. I don’t want people to think we’re going to hit that bank right away after such a loss.” He explained, sliding the files along the table to be passed on. “I’ve got smaller things for people to take care of. Some easy, some… much more brutal.” He glanced at Ryan. Ryan smiled slightly. “So I’m breaking you down into teams to work with this. All the info you need is there on the file, start taking care of it soon. I need these done by at least the end of the week.” He said, standing up. He waved them off and let them go to it. 

Jeremy glanced at his, then at Ryan with a grin. Ryan was already reading over the information- They were going after someone who had betrayed the crew. Not lower level, but high enough to know things they could sell. Ryan’s eyes lit up as he say the permissions to interrogate and dispose on the file. 

Michael and Gavin headed out, talking about something as the people in the room slowly dispersed in pairs. Jeremy came to stand by Ryan, who looked back at him with a grin.

“So, clearly you’re going to cause shit, right?” 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I with these permissions, huh?” He said, clearly enjoying what he had been given the freedom to do. 

“Of course. When are we heading out?” Jeremy asked, now leaning on the back of his partner’s chair. 

“Tonight. Go get your things ready, because we’re going to be out late.” He instructed. Jeremy nodded and headed to get his gear ready. 

____

His bag slung over his shoulder, Jeremy headed down stairs. It was around 9pm, and the sky was clear. There was a slight lingering fog, but otherwise there was nothing in sight. He waited in the living room entrance and double checked over his gear. Knives in place, guns on his person, and so on. 

He was interrupted by the door slamming open, followed by Jason entering, covered in blood. He had this grin on his face, the blood coming up across him like a scar. He was dressed extra fancy, Jeremy noticed as he stared in awe almost. Following him came Adrianna, similarly covered in blood. It was on her hands, covered, and up her bare neck. It was then Jeremy realized she was wearing a dress and heels, and suddenly was confused. 

She flipped her hair as Jason turned, taking the bag she had from her. She grinned up at him, before stepping out of her heels. 

“Thanks Jay.” She said, high fiving the taller man. 

Jeremy watched, before asking, “Wild party?” He had a smarky grin on his lips. Jason grinned back, wiping the blood off his face with a pocket cloth. 

“Absolutely. It was fabulously wild.” Adrianna said as she glanced at her hands and sighed, before smiling back at Jeremy. “Jobs done though.” 

“It could’ve been less bloody, but then it would’ve been less fun.” Jason said, as he headed towards Geoff’s office. Adrianna glanced at Jeremy’s gear and grinned as she walked by. 

“Have fun with the Vagabond.” And headed upstairs. Jeremy chuckled to himself, before he heard voices on the stairs. He turned and saw Ryan, but not Ryan. He had his facepaint on, mask in hand as he spoke to Adrianna briefly. She said something to him before walking away, and Ryan came to join Jeremy.

“You ready?”

“Born ready.” He said, as Ryan nodded. 

“Let’s take the bikes. It’ll be easier to get in and out that way.” Ryan suggested, as Jeremy followed him to the door to the elevator so they could head down to the garage. 

Once they got their bikes out, they headed out to where Ryan had set up the “meeting for new information”. He planted some seeds with the person at fault earlier in the day, pretending that this wasn’t going to end badly for him. He didn’t need to know! It didn’t take long to get there as they stopped further out to make sure the place was clear, which it was, baring one car- which matched the man’s registered one. Jeremy looked at Ryan, who slid his mask on finally, before they parked their bikes.

Jeremy pulled his hood up and over his face, preferring for a more subtle look. They hid their bikes and slowly, carefully, made their way into the warehouse. They could see the light of the main room was on, as they parted ways. Ryan headed around to the other side, so Jeremy could keep the traitor facing one way. 

Jeremy saw him fiddling with his phone and walked in, confidence oozing from the way he held his shoulders. “Aye! I heard you’re looking for some new… stuff to sell.” He said, startling the man. 

“Y-yeah man! Yeah! You here with it? We talked on the phone earlier, right?” He asked, waving his own phone around. Jeremy nodded, grinning as he casually looked around.

“Sorry about the crap place, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t yaknow bugged or shit by the higher ups or whatever.” He explained, leading the traitor to nod in agreement enthusiastically. 

“Nah man, I gotcha. So, what do you have for me, so kindly?” He asked. Jeremy smiled and stepped in, cautious and casually. 

“So, I heard the main crew is ex-” He began, not lying, but he had seen Ryan making his move. Jeremy stayed composed and calm as he watched Ryan approach quickly, before he seized the man by placing one hand over his mouth, the other with a blade at his throat. A very, very large blade. The traitor squirmed under him as Jeremy dropped his hood and retrieved the zip ties from his bag. Ryan led the man to a near-by chair and they set to work on tying him down. It was quick and easy, as Ryan pulled the man’s phone from his pocket. He tossed it at Jeremy, who promptly threw it as hard as he could at a nearby steel beam. It shattered into pieces as Ryan finished securing the traitor to his chair. 

The man struggled against the chair as Ryan came to stand next to Jeremy, who shared the dark look that Ryan had under his mask. The traitor began to well up, struggling harder against the ties.

“You’re not getting out. You’re never getting out unless we say so, which, we won’t.” Jeremy said, as Ryan spun the knife in his hand. The man began to blubber and shake as he saw the knife.

“Pl-please- please I’ve just been try-ying to make a living for my family!” He pleaded, but Ryan ran the blade tip along the man’s arm gently. He shuddered and tried to pull away. Ryan dug the blade deeper, cutting the skin as he did. Blood began to trickle out in a fine, thin line. 

“Making a living doesn’t mean selling our secrets to everyone else in this city.” Jeremy leaned in, holding the man’s jaw in his hand firmly. Ryan was the terrifying murderer, but Jeremy wouldn’t stop when he got under the skin in these situations. He didn’t hesitate. The man’s jaw shook under Jeremy’s hold, as Ryan moved the knife down the line again, putting much more pressure on it as he drew a flood of the red liquid now. The man cried out and closed his eyes as Jeremy shoved his head to the side. 

“You worked for us, you didn’t work for them!” He said, putting emphasis on us and them with quick punches to the man. Ryan grinned behind his mask and gently pushed his partner to the side, as he laughed lowly. The man in the chair screamed as the blade pulled further along his arm. Jeremy watched, pleased, as he let Ryan take his time.

The man’s arm bled, as Ryan leaned in close and began speaking lowly. “You should have known we would have come for you, how you didn’t amazes me…” he said, moving to hold down the man’s hand. The man shook and sobbed as Ryan took the blade down hard on his ring finger. A cry echoed the empty building. “What did you think, we’d let you run amoke like this? What about your family…” he took the man’s other ring finger. Another scream, more broken sobs. Ryan grinned, pulling the man’s head up and looking him in the eye. Ryan’s eyes were cold and dark, unforgiving, as he spoke. “Death comes to everyone, and it looks like yours is just beginning, because we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” 

Jeremy moved to his bag, dragging it over for Ryan’s convenience. Jeremy handed him things as the night went on, and they both grew covered in blood. Jeremy didn’t mind it. He knew this happened, and somewhere, deep down, he might have even enjoyed it on some carnal level. Between the two of them, they held the man out for a few hours before ending it. They covered their tracks and burried the man at sea before heading back to the penthouse. 

Parking their bikes in the garage, Ryan finally took his mask off and sighed in relief. Jeremy set his helmet down and looked at the messe covering them both. He just grinned, as Ryan laughed at him.

“Let’s go to bed. We can brief Geoff in the morning on all of this.” Ryan suggested. Jeremy agreed as they headed up the elevator and to their own rooms. 

Jeremy opted to shower before going to bed, carefully washing the blood from his hair and face. He reflected on the night before him, pleased with how it had went. The steam felt nice and by the time he climbed back into bed, he passed out as his head hit the pillows.

___________

Jeremy slept late the next day. It wasn’t until a knock on his door woke him up. Startled, he pulled a hoodie on and opened the door, revealing Trevor, a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled and offered it to Jeremy. Jeremy accepted it, before looking at him, “What’s up?” He asked. 

“Nothing, it’s just 3 in the afternoon. I figured someone should wake your dead ass up.” Trevor grinned, cheeky and wide as Jeremy ran a hand through his hair with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

“Well, thanks man, I’ll be out in five mkay?” 

Trevor nodded, as Jeremy closed the door to change. When he headed downstairs, with coffee in hand, he saw Geoff and Jack on one of the couches. Geoff was engrossed with something on his phone, as Jack was reading a book. Trevor had disappeared, and he didn’t see Ryan. Jeremy said hello to Jack and Geoff, as Geoff grinned at him.

“I heard last night was perfect.” He said, as Jeremy sheepishly grinned back at him. 

“Yeah. The problem was taken care of, long gone by now.” He explained, as Geoff nodded. 

“Good, good. Ryan’s gone into town for something, if you were looking for him. I think Michael is with everyone else in the entertainment room.” He informed Jeremy, who thanked him and walked away, heading for one of the most used rooms in the penthouse.

Filled with pcs, game systems, and a large projector screen, the games room was always in use somehow. There was noise coming from it as Jeremy pushed the door open and saw Michael sitting on Gavin, Adrianna and Ray laughing on the other couch, and Jason on the floor with Trevor. Gavin was yelling something as Michael cackled loudly, as Jeremy instantly started laughing.

“CMON MICHO CMON LEMME UP THIS ISNT FAAAAAIR” Gavin yelled, as Michael wouldn’t get off of him. Jeremy stopped behind Ray, who turned to look at him while wheezing in laughter. Jeremy just watched on, before Gavin finally rolled off the couch. Michael caught himself as the group calmed down. Jeremy leaned on the couch, as Trevor greeted him first.

“The walking dead wakes.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we all couldn’t get beauty sleep like you last night.” He snarked, as Trevor laughed. 

“Heard you were out for blood..” Ray said, grinning at Jeremy with a dark shade to it. Jeremy nodded, shrugging it off.

“S’what needed to be done!” He said. “At least our work was in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere.” He said pointedly at Adrianna. She raised a brow and smiled back at him, curiously.

“Hey. We didn’t make a huge mess out of the club. Just a statement that ended up with my hands stained.” She said, a smirk on her features as she did. “Plus, I’ll have you know, we could’ve just burnt the place and been done with it, but no that’s cruel and unusual.” 

“So you murdering them by hand isn’t?!” Trevor laughed as Adrianna looked at him, pointedly, trying not to laugh as well. 

“Well, at least I bought them drinks first!” She winked at him as they all laughed. 

“So, what’re we up to in here?” Jeremy asked, ignoring the woman’s comment with his own laugh. Ray offered him a controller as he looked at the screen- Mario Party. He instantly groaned and tosses the controller back at his teammate. Ray laughed as Jeremy sat on one of the armchairs and shook his head. “Not happening man, I ain’t playing that shit.” 

“Oh don’t be a wuss.” Michael said, that cocky grin on his lips as he started up the game. Jeremy still denied his appraoches, but settled in to enjoy the downtime. He figured that if Geoff and Jack were even enjoying the downtime, it meant he probably should to. 

Mario Party almost ended in a murder, almost three hours later. Between bickering, actual fist fights, and dying of laughter- It took them that long to get through the big, 50-turn game. It was intense, and as Jeremy came to learn, a very dear game to Michael’s competitive heart. In the end, Michael finally took the game to home and ended the struggle that was before them. By now, it was around 7pm and the crew started to disperse. Jeremy stood to stretch as he talked with Ray about the game, and how much he hated it- They both agreed on that fact universally. 

He had to break away from Ray, however, when his phone started to ring. He smiled as Ray walked away and saw that it was Ryan calling him. His brow furrowed, before answering his phone.

“Hey Rye, what’s going on?” He asked. He heard heavy breaths from the other end of the phone.

“Jeremy, I need your help.” He sounded desperate, the tone of his voice low and quiet and very unlike his usual self. Jeremy instantly tensed up in response, looking out the window. 

“What’s wrong, Ryan?” He asked again, watching the city before him.

“I-I’m in custody.”

“...what did you get caught for.”

“...murder. They’-’re charging me with third degree murder, but they’re lobbying to bump it up to first degree.” His voice fell to a whisper as he spoke, and Jeremy could tell he was looking around him, “Jeremy, I need your help with this- I can’t go to trial, because if I do we’re all going down when they look into me further. Please, I’m only staying in here for 24 hours-” Ryan started explaining as Jeremy took a deep breath.

“What are the choices you’re giving me, Ryan? I know what would happen if any of us got further than the holding cells.” Jeremy’s voice was cold and unwavering, as he did know the consequences. They had been caught before, they all had- Only some, like Michael and Ryan, had longer rap sheets than others. Jeremy knew the cold bars of the holding cells, and the looks from the officers that didn’t waver when you simply asked a question. Except, Jeremy had gone in on minor things- Nothing that would cost him more than a small fine or a weekend in the drunk tank. But still, Jeremy heard the vulnerability in Ryan’s voice as he pleaded. It was something Jeremy wasn’t familiar with, something he didn’t recognize in Ryan. The mass murderer of the crew- The pretty-much-psychopath of the group. He wasn’t supposed to show these things.

But here he was.

“Bail is set at 3.5million…” Ryan said, quietly, and Jeremy bit his lip as the other man paused, “Or… you come get me the fuck out of here now.” He said, and Jeremy knew he was speaking quietly so the people around him wouldn’t hear planning his jailbreak. 

“Ryan… I don’t know if that’s a good idea-”

“Jeremy..” Ryan’s voice caught Jeremy by surprise, much like this whole conversation did. He felt the pull towards the older man’s pain in his voice right now. It was needy and soft, very much unlike Ryan’s gruff, gravely every day voice. Jeremy could only think of it in Ryan’s Georgian backstory; As soft as a Georgian peach, but as gravely as a backroad. “I need your help…”

Jeremy sighed quietly, “This was your one phone call, wasn't it?”

“Yes…”

“How long do I have?”

“24 hours until I’m gone…” 

“Alright. Ryan?”

“Yeah, Jeremy?”

“Please just be fucking good in the next 24 hours so I don’t do this for nothing.” He said. He heard a soft laugh escape Ryan’s throat, before Ryan said goodbye. 

Jeremy set his phone down and ran his hands over his face. He let out a loud groan, unsure of where to go from here. He wanted to help Ryan out, but he didn’t have the cash to bail him out that way. He really didn’t- He could bring this to Geoff, but that would risk the whole crew going in to take Ryan back. Power in numbers was a comfort to him, really, but he didn’t know how well that would work. He trusted the crew, he knew they could pull anything off, but after their bank heist failure… He didn’t want to risk another two weeks in the safehouse with everyone going batty.

He left the games room finally, hearing different conversations going on around the penthouse. He didn’t engage in any of them; He passed Jason and Trevor talking about something. He saw Geoff ignoring Gavin on the couch. He just headed for the door, grabbing his leather jacket off one of the chairs as he went. His bike helmet waited by the door itself, and he pushed shoulder first through the doorway. He needed to clear his head before he could do anything- and the 24 hours he had been given didn’t help him. It made his nerves rack and shake. Jeremy did well under pressure, that was no doubt, but this was different. 

He entered the garage and headed for his bike as he heard the sound of someone closing a car door. He turned, as he saw Adrianna getting out of her own car and pop the hood. Jeremy paused, watching her as she put the small hold stick up and hummed as she looked the engine over. Jeremy found himself heading over to her, as she checked over some fluids and valves. 

“NIce rig…” Jeremy said, as Adrianna smiled over at him, before straightening up. She had a grease smudge on her cheek as she looked him over.

“Nice jacket, J… Where ya headed?” She asked.

Jeremy shrugged, “I just need to clear my head, y’know. I was gonna go for a ride around town, down by the water…”

Adrianna nodded, smiling, as she unhooked and closed the hood. “Well, I was gonna go look at another bike… Did you wanna come with?” 

Jeremy thought of Ryan, and internally sighed. He could still clear his mind in the passenger seat, the adrenaline just wouldn’t take him the way that his bike would. 

“I mean, you don’t have to if you just wanna go ride-” Adrianna started again, as Jeremy shook his head.

“No, no, I’ll go with you… Where are you going for the bike?”

“There’s a place down by the docks that has some pretty sweet ones. So, I can take you by the water like you wanted.” She laughed, as Jeremy nodded. 

“Alright, alright.” 

They got in the car, and Jeremy tried to relax into the seat. It was leather against his own leather jacket, and when Adrianna turned the key it purred like no other. He smiled instantly as they pulled out of the garage and headed down the twisting roads from the penthouse. The music playing rocked through the speakers, as Jeremy listened intently, enjoying it as he watched the scenery go by outside. 

“You look like you’re thinking pretty hard over there…” Adrianna said, briefly looking at Jeremy as he glanced over at her. He shrugged a bit and smiled sheepishly.

“I just have some stuff on my mind, I guess… Hence why I was going to clear it out with my ride….”

“Well, yeah… I mean, if you wanna talk about it or whatever…” This time, she shrugged in return at the end of her sentence. Jeremy smiled a bit, considering telling her about his phone call with Ryan. She seemed trusting enough, even though the little time Jeremy had spent with these people. Sure, he enjoyed their company and he knew they all ran in the same line of work.. And Geoff approved of them all, but there was a little bit in him that still held that inferiority in them. What if he told her and she laughed at his plans- What if she told Geoff instead? 

“Ryan called me earlier.” 

It was too late now.


	7. Fake Fucking Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Santos is a big city with a lot of crime, so you would think that they might have a competent police force... right? Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Wow, so the Jeremwood feels are real! But poor Jeremy and his upcoming confusion. Poor, poor boy. 
> 
> Again, this one goes out to wideopenspacexx for their kind words! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at marvelingmissselina if y'all wanna talk fics, AH, or anything at all!

3am - Los Santos Police Department (16 Hours until Ryan is taken from his cell)

“LISTEN, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!” The woman yelled, pulling away from the man she entered the police station with. She was shaking, her blonde hair messy and unkept around her face as her makeup smudged down her cheeks. The officer that was dealing with her had had enough and huffed, shoving her forwards to the booking area so she didn’t have to deal with the rambunctious blonde anymore. The blonde struggled, yelling obscenities at the officer as she did. Her hands against the officers belt, she shoved the woman off her. The office gave her a look, before leading her behind the counter top 

Following the blonde was a broad man being led by another two officers through the busy lobby of the station. It was a typical Friday night, so this was nothing new- domestic violence calls that ended in arrests, drug deals that were so stupidly obvious the officers laughed at them, and so on. Never dull. The man being led by the two offices spit his toothpick out as they passed the blonde woman now getting her mugshot taken. After the flash, she sneered at him, the blood across her nose drying quickly.

“Have a nice time in hell, bitch!” He yelled back at her, as she almost lunged at him in anger. 

“Fuck you too, dickhead!” She hissed, as she was led off by the office to one of the holding cells. They passed a few full ones, mainly with people stumbling over themselves or people with cuts and bruises. There was one cell that contained a single man on his own, near the end of the hallway just before another exit door. He was covered in blood, sitting with his head in his hands. The blonde looked him over once and raised a brow before calling out to him, “Hey handsome, why the long face?” 

The man’s head snapped up to see where the voice had come from. He saw the officer leading a tall blonde woman towards the cell across from him. The blonde winked at him as she held her palm open for only him to see. He saw a keyring. He paused and watched her for a moment, as she closed her palm and allowed the officer to give her a shove into the cell. She huffed dramatically, as another two officers led a bulky man into the same cell across from her. The man looked up at his new roommate and groaned internally, hoping that maybe he could have been left alone in his torment. The officers locked the doors, double checked the rest of the cells, and headed out. 

The original man just stayed where he was as the new one looked across the cells, making eye contact with the woman. She made an obscene gesture at him, as he gave her a thumbs up. She slipped her slender wrist through the bars and with the right key and a simple twist, she unlocked her cell. It only took a few moments to realize what was happening when the two cell doors were open. 

“C’mon, hon. Let’s go home.” The woman said as she looked down the hallway. The man looked back at her as she put her hands on her hips. He didn’t budge. 

“Why are you trying to let me out?” He asked. The other man leaned in and pushed his sunglasses up onto his head.

“It’s us you dumb fuck, get up before we get more caught!” Jeremy said, hastily grabbing Ryan’s arm as Ryan’s eyes widened. 

“You dumb mother fuckers, what the fuck are you even fucking doing!?” Ryan asked as they left the cell, Adrianna swinging the keys to the back door in her hand. She unlocked it and opened it with careful ease. She checked the empty hallway before pulling the boys through with her. Ryan following, they carefully made their way through the back entrances of the LSPD and only once did they almost get caught. 

Finally exiting the building from a side door into an alleyway, Ryan let out a breath. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and pulled him closer, as Jeremy smiled in surprise and hugged him back. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of Ryan’s body and his strong arms around him. Ryan leaned his chin on Jeremy’s head as he looked at Adrianna and smiled at her.

“Thank you guys, you dumb fuckers… Were you the ones I heard yelling?” He asked, keeping Jeremy in his chest. Adrianna laughed as she pulled out the keys to her car.

“Yup. We had to get in somehow… When they processed me, they left their fucking cell-key ring wtihin my reach. Like, how dumb are these officers?” She laughed, as Ryan shook his head and finally let Jeremy go, who let out a small whine in return. “I mean, I guess we best them quite easily but this… this is the icing on the cake. They had the Vagabond right there, in their clutches, and they didn’t even keep you fucking guarded!” She threw her hands in the air, as Ryan gave her a quick hug as well. He looked much more at ease with himself now. 

“It’s ridiculous. Honestly…” Ryan said as they left the alleyway, careful to stay in the shadows and if anything came up, a quick simple scene would play out to keep onlookers going on. Ryan paused as they walked, looking at Jeremy. “Did you tell Geoff?”

Jeremy looked back at his friend, wide-eyed, “No, oh my fuck no! I had all intentions of breaking you out myself until I hopped a ride with this one” He jerked his thumb at Adrianna, “And then, y’know, I just spilled it out and we came up with this plan to get you out.” 

Ryan sighed, putting a hand over his heart, “Thank god. I would not want to get that lecture from Geoff tonight.” He said, as they all laughed. Ryan’s was low and hearty, and Jeremy felt something in his chest as he listened to the laughter. He didn’t make a big deal of it, but he did put it in the back of his mind for reference. “So, what’s the cover story if they ask why we’ve been out so long?”

Adrianna smiled as she unlocked her car doors. She tossed Ryan a set of keys and pointed to the car next to her own. It was a gorgeous camaro, 2016 model in matte black with a green stripe down her side. Ryan bit his lip, “We went out to look for new bikes, ran into you afterwards. We all went to get food and got distracted by this beautiful being. We had to track it down to properly steal it, so it took us awhile.” She explained. Ryan nodded, running his hand along the hood. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you guys at the penthouse?” He said as he opened the door to get in. Jeremy smiled, as he nodded.

“We’ll grab a drink when we get back, yeah? We have to change before we go into the penthouse.” He motioned to his horrendous drug-dealer outfit. Adrianna laughed as Ryan smiled.

“Well, Jeremy do you wanna ride with me on the way back then so Adrianna can change in her car without having to worry?” He asked, as Adrianna raised a brow at Ryan and Jeremy. Jeremy flushed red in his cheeks.

“Listen, not like I would do anything like that-” He started. Adrianna hushed him with a kiss on his cheek as she shoved him off towards Ryan.

“Go on, Dooley. I know you wouldn’t, but I’m sure you want to.” She said as she got in the car, as Ryan tried to stifle his laughter. Jeremy was bright red as she started the car and with the sounds of gravel under her tires, headed back through the city.

Jeremy glanced back at Ryan, “I wouldn’t do that! I swear!” 

Ryan laughed and leaned against the car as he watched the younger man. “Remember that time that I warned you about how she twists words and gets what she wants out of us?” Ryan crossed his arms as Jeremy looked down at his shoes.

“Shut up.” 

“I told you. I’m sure she just plays it up more because she thinks you’re cute and you don’t know her story.” Ryan said as he opened the back door to the car. He saw the change of clothes and tossed them at Jeremy. Jeremy huffed and pulled his shirt off.

“What do you mean?”

“Her story. You know, why she is the way she is. We all know, the older members.” Ryan explained as Jeremy pulled his new shirt on, smoothing it out. 

“Oh. And she thinks that’ll change the fact that I’m handsome and charming?” He smirked.

“Nah. She’s not a girl dependent on men, unless its necessary. If she could have taken the club the other night by herself, she would have.” Ryan explained as they got in the car. “She’s not a vulnerable, “Save me Obi Wan” kinda girl.” 

Jeremy snorted, “Neither was Leia, your quote is inaccurate.” 

Ryan started the car and laughed, “Listen, all I’m saying is if she likes you you’ll find the story eventually. If she likes you, she’ll put her own work first and not let the relationship define her.” 

Jeremy nodded, before leaning back as he looked at Ryan. “You alright?” He asked. 

Ryan glanced at him, nodding slightly, “Yeah, now that I’m out thanks to you. I meant to say… I’m really sorry about calling you. I didn’t want to call Geoff because I knew it would cause an issue… I knew I could trust you. Not that I don’t trust him, but you know.” He explained, smiling at the younger man. “I knew you’d figure out the right thing to do, even if it was the dumbest heroic thing I’ve witnessed.” 

Jeremy put a hand over his heart, “I’m blessed, Haywood!” He said, enthusiastically. Ryan laughed heartily as they drove. Jeremy enjoyed his company with Ryan, who reached out to grab his hand as he drove. Jeremy froze a bit at the odd gesture, as Ryan just smiled meekly at him. Again, another odd side to the Vagabond. Jeremy held his hand as they drove, relaxing into the seat as he tapped his fingers against Ryan’s palm to the music on the radio.

“Jeremy?” 

“Hmm?”

“I’m really glad you’ve adjusted to everyone in the crew and all, but I’m really glad nothing has changed between us.” He said, his voice soft as he spoke. Jeremy smiled and looked over at Ryan, the street lights showing off his face briefly. Semi tan skin and bright baby-blues that wandered the road ahead of him. The scruff on his jawline, the slight pepper color of the hair at his temples. 

Jeremy had never pegged himself as attracted to Ryan. Sure, he had appreciated the older man and knew he was attractive- But never was attracted to him. He didn’t want to make too much if it, because he also felt himself attracted to Adrianna in similar ways. He sighed as he finally responded to Ryan as they pulled into the garage of the penthouse. They saw Adrianna’s car parked as she sat in the driver’s seat still, on her phone. 

“I’m glad nothing has changed too, Ryebread… I’m glad that these people are back and with us. I’m glad that you and I are still the same…” He said as Ryan’s baby blues watched him. “I’m glad that everything and nothing has changed.”

Ryan smiled and squeezed Jeremy’s hand as he leaned over closer to Jeremy. Jeremy knew what was coming. He panicked internally, before Ryan’s lips met Jeremy’s. He made a funny little sound as Ryan’s lips were warm and soft against his own, and he felt Ryan’s hand coming up to his cheek. He responded only a bit as he surprisingly enjoyed the taste of lingering cigarettes on Ryan’s lips. When Jeremy kissed him back, however, Ryan made a pleased noise in his throat. They continued for only a few more moments before Jeremy pulled away. Ryan looked down at him, admiration and something like happiness crossing his features. Jeremy smiled and kissed him again, briefly, before he opened the car door.

“C’mon, Ryebred. I need to go to bed.”

“You’re getting old!” Ryan laughed, as he walked with the younger man. They found Adrianna waiting by the elevator doors. She glanced at Jeremy’s swollen lips, then at Ryan.

“You’re such a tease, Haywood.” She said, pulling Jeremy into the elevator with her. Ryan laughed as he stepped in after them, Jeremy looking at Adrianna in confusion. 

“What, you saw all of that?” Jeremy asked as Ryan chuckled. Jeremy was three shades redder. 

“Yeah I did- That’s when I headed to the elevator.” She said pointedly, as she pressed the button for their floor. She crossed her arms as Jeremy blushed more. Ryan wrapped his arm around the younger man, who tensed up a bit at the motion. Jeremy had some thinking to do, despite his actions that had probably just given Ryan the sign that he wanted him back. Jeremy bit his lip as he looked at the older man, “Can we talk when we get up there?” 

“Sure, no problem.” He said as the rest of the ride was silent. Adrianna shifted and slipped her boots off just before the doors opened. She left them to their own devices and headed to her room with a short “Good night” and a wave of her hand. 

Ryan went to the kitchen and grabbed a diet coke as he sat on one of the barstools. He watched Jeremy stand at the other side of the island. Jeremy took a breath and smiled at Ryan, “Ryan, you know I care about you- and we’ve been to hell and back with each other… And, you know what? I never pictured myself actually kissing you… but damn it was really, really good.” Ryan’s lips quirked up into a smirk at that comment. Jeremy played with his phone in his hands as he bit his lip, “I don’t… know if that’s what I want th-hough….”

Jeremy finally looked back at Ryan, who was nodding pleasantly at him. He was a little surprised at that. He thought Ryan would seem more… Hurt. 

“I understand.” Ryan said as he smiled, taking a sip of his diet coke. “I know you’re curious about other options… and I’m not gonna force my own feelings onto yours. But, if that is what you want… I’m all here for it.” Ryan explained, as Jeremy nodded, relieved at what he was hearing. He leaned on the countertop now. 

“I… Ryan, I really appreciate that… It’s not that you’re not attractive or anything! Oh god, no, you’re super hot for like a dad-”

Ryan’s laugh cut him off as Jeremy covered his face with his hands. He made an annoying noise as Ryan took another drink of his pop. 

“It’s fine, Jeremy. Whatever you choose, I’m here regardless. Maybe you should go give that huffy little drama queen a goodnight thank you for helping you out tonight.” He advised, as he tossed his empty can out. Jeremy’s eyes widened, as he realized what Ryan was saying.

“Oh, god, Ryan I didn’t even… I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” He said as he headed for the stairs to the next floor up. He took the steps two at a time before slowly walking to Adrianna’s door. He took a moment before knocking gently, the silence of the house overwhelming and Jeremy was growing more and more tired. He heard shuffling from behind the door and it opened shortly after, Adrianna rubbing her eyes as she looked back at Jeremy. She looked annoyed as she opened the door more for him, before she pulled her sweater closer to her.

Jeremy smiled a bit, running a hand through his hair, “Sorry, I needed to talk to Ryan… I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out today and listening to my problems with Ryan. I mean..” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Thanks for getting fake fucking arrested with me too…” He laughed a bit as she finally smiled a bit at him.

“Wasn’t going to leave you hanging… Wasn’t going to let Ryan stay in that cell for god knows what.” She shrugged her shoulders. She pulled the sweater closer again, part of it falling off her shoulders as she watched him. “But everything’s good now, so no worries Lil J…” She yawned and looked back at him. She went to turn away from him, as Jeremy’s brows furrowed a bit. 

“Adrianna, are you okay?” He asked, as she looked back over the shoulder at him. She flashed a bright smile, and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Just peachy, but Jeremy if you don’t get out of my room I’m going to kick you out so I can sleep.” 

Jeremy sighed and smiled back at her, “Good night”

“G’night” Adrianna said as she tossed her hoodie to the side, as Jeremy closed the door. 

He sighed and headed to his own room to go to bed himself.


	8. Garage Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending so much time with the re-energized crew, Jeremy finds out the story behind Adrianna and how she originally came to the crew.

After two months of having the old crew back, Jeremy was more comfortable and way more confused than he had been in the first place. He and Ryan had been hanging out between jobs a bit more, and they had had a few more moments as well. Jeremy didn’t mind, but his head ended up elsewhere when it came to his feelings. While he hung with Ryan a lot between jobs, he also found himself in Adrianna’s car late at night. Speeding through the streets, laughing over nothing important. They even robbed a few rival gang hideouts. If not there, then they spent their time between spaces- On the roof, in front of the tv. Jeremy didn’t mind it at all, between the two new found interests in his life. Ryan was the familiar taste of home in him- The space he knew and loved, the one that he knew inside and out. Ryan made Jeremy feel equal and powerful, more than his own ego and confidence did. Adrianna was the complete opposite. She was the mystery that Jeremy craved and the adrenaline that helped run through his veins late at night. She was the unknown prowess that intrigued Jeremy to no end. And he didn’t know who to choose, he needed time- He didn’t want to string either along but he didn’t know what he wanted. Ryan told him he would wait and accept whatever his choice was, and Jeremy was thankful for that. Despite his and Adrianna’s closeness, neither had made a move yet. 

The crew had also taken off further than Geoff had imagined. Given that they had more firepower and bodies, Geoff orchestrated a few elaborate heists that they pulled off with only minor hitches. It didn’t take long for the news coverage to grow, and rumours to spread through the elites and the police. They wondered what happened, they were trying to figure out the new faces- The gang task force and the ATF couldn’t quite place everyone. They looked into their old files and still couldn’t. Apparently their files didn’t go as far back as the old gang’s original members.

Things were good. Things were going smoothly for everyone in the crew, and they were at peace with what they were doing. The penthouse was constantly filled with noise and laughter, or quiet planning with exclamations of great ideas in between. Geoff himself even found the time to settle in with the lads and enjoy their time together. It was a nice to have break after the shit that they had been dealing with in the previous months.

Jeremy currently found himself leaving the game’s room to find Adrianna waiting at the door for him. She smiled as he passed her and he smiled back, before they fell into step together. She hummed quietly and led him to the doorway. She handed him his jacket as he raised a brow and looked at her.

“Where are we going?”

“Out. C’mon.” She said, pulling her own leather jacket on. Jeremy just shrugged and followed her as they quietly made their way to the garage. He didn’t say much else as he looked at her, dark hair pulled over one shoulder, dressed all in dark tones. He smiled at that, noting the way it all matched. When they reached her car, Jeremy climbed in and leaned back into the familiar leather. Adrianna left the garage in a tear of rubber before settling in to a steady pace. 

“So… What’s going on?” He asked her tentatively, feeling out the waters. She didn’t seem pissed off, or upset, so he was a little worried. Adrianna chuckled at his question, putting her sunglasses on. 

“I just wanted to talk, you know? We’ve been teaming up for awhile... “ She shrugged it off as she took a corner tightly, “I’m sure Ryan has mentioned a few things to you already.”

Jeremy had asked Ryan once before about the woman’s backstory, and Ryan simply fed him some Star Wars metaphor to try and make it make sense. “I mean, nothing that isn’t his to tell, I suppose. Just little things.”

Adrianna’s lips quirked up at the corners, “Like what?”

“Well, like how you’re an independent woman. He compared you to Leia in the wrong way and I corrected him.” Jeremy explained, fiddling with his phone in his hands in the process. Adrianna nodded.

“I see. Ryan and his funny metaphors…” She murmured, as they drove through the rest of the city quietly. Jeremy grew concerned as they pulled onto a dirt road off the highway, leading to the base of Chillead and it’s forested areas. He watched the mountain range come into view closer and closer, the way that hte clouds danced around it and the taller and greener the trees got in the process. She drove quietly, humming to the radio as they went- Jeremy found this odd. They usually talked on these drives, so why was this one so different? 

“So, what’s the deal?” Jeremy asked as they passed trees and forested areas with small cabins and lodges in them. Adrianna smiled, and Jeremy almost that it was sympathetically, as she did.

“I just think it’s time to get out of the penthouse and talk… There’s a ledge up here that’s got a gorgeous view of the ocean. Plus, if Ryan’s already been hinting at things I think y’know, it’s time to share my story with you.” 

Jeremy nodded, relieved at this news now. “Oh, well alright then! I was a little worried, not going to lie…” 

“Nah, relax, it’s nothing bad. I won’t bite.” She laughed as Jeremy smiled and laughed as well. Jeremy eased into his seat more and sighed as they drove for another few minutes before Adrianna pulled off onto another dirt road and stopped about halfway down. Jeremy saw exactly what she meant about the view. It was a large, glistening bay in front of them with sail boats and yachts dotting the area. It was gorgeous and expansive, and he could see the pier and the small rides and ferris wheel just barely. Adrianna turned the car off and got out, placing herself on the hood of the car. Jeremy followed suit, taking a few pictures as he did. Adrianna smiled as he did.

“It’s amazing, right?”

“Oh yeah… It’s so.. I mean I know we see this from the cargobob and the planes and all but… wow…” Jeremy laughed as Adrianna nodded. 

“This was one of the first places I found peace in in this city.” 

Jeremy glanced at her, “What do you mean?”

“Let me step back.” She tucked some hair behind her ear, “I started in New York- I was born and raised there. Went to some fancy university for a psychology degree, you know, parents paid for it and all. They were cool people, but never home. So, I was always in and out of trouble, but always had fantastic grades so they didn’t look too much into it.” She shrugged, “My third year, I was 19 going on 20 and someone put a hit out on them. They worked in the government, y'know, they were important people…” She trailed off, “So when I got the news that it was a hit I took what I learned and applied it. I built psychological warfare on the crooks that took my family from me. I learned to fight, I learned my weapons. I was always in a gym, training or fighting someone… Until the day I got grabbed by the last loyal henchman of the bossman. He was my parents’ former partner, and he tried so hard to break me. Physically, he did. Mentally, I hardly budged. He said he was tired of me meddling in his business. So, he set his last few guys to deal with me. Needless to say, that’s where the flirtatiousness comes from. I worked on a whim right there, yknow, worked to those guys’ sick selves and got them to let me out- not without some trouble, but whatever. I.. block that out.” She paused as Jeremy sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She laughed softly and smiled back at him. “So, I beat the shit out of them and took their guns and went to work. I got the expartner and took him for every dime he was worth. I left the city, I traveled and trained… Then I ended up here. I did some jobs, I did some good hits… Then I ran into Jason in a fight. He was getting fucked up by Fakehaus and I.. I just felt compelled to step in. I built some bad blood with them and the two of us, injured at this point, high tailed it into the city. I had worked for some of the lower FakeAH Crew in low-level jobs before, so I knew where the penthouse was. I just… we showed up there, hurt and with a story. Once Geoff heard what happened and about our pasts, he hired us on the spot.” She smiled a bit, looking at Jeremy. “And then, from there the rest is history… So..” She shrugged a bit as Jeremy nodded, taking in all the information.

“So, you literally became Batman.”

Adrianna burst into laughter, shaking within Jeremy’s embrace as she giggled. Jeremy laughed along with her, smiling wide, before he let her calm down. 

“Yeah… I became Batman. A sweet, flirtacious woman during the day, a hard-knuckled fighter by night.” Adrianna said, as she leaned her head on Jeremy’s shoulder. He pulled her closer as he watched the water before them, calm and enjoying this moment. He felt bad for her on one side, but he also saw why she acted the way she did today. He understood, now.

“So, were you always that rage filled?”

Adrianna’s smile turned into a small smirk, “Ryan likes to think that I was turned into a rage-filled fighter. The rage never left me, it was always there… They just helped make it worse and to the point that I didn’t want to be here anymore. I told Jason that when we first got here, when we had a moment alone…” She shrugged.

Jeremy remembered overhearing that fight, and just nodded along. “But the real question, were you always that flirty?”

Adrianna laughed, “Yeah, absolutely. It just got worse after I started using it to my advantage.” 

Jeremy nodded again, smiling. They sat in silence as the sun started to grow low in the sky, the clouds turning a bright pink fading into a purple and orange shade. Adrianna kept her head on his shoulder, smiling as he held her close. Jeremy felt a bit better knowing more about the woman he worked with everyday. What Ryan had mentioned to him made a little more sense, but almost in a more hyper sense of her personality. He didn’t mind it, though. 

They sat there for the longest time before he let go of her, and she stretched and slid off the hood of the car. She stood by the drivers side as Jeremy admired the sun one more time, before she got his attention.

“You wanna drive home?” 

Jerem raised a brow, confused, “Why would you ask that?”

Adrianna tossed the keys at him, “You’re always admiring the car and the speed of it. We can always take the long way home.” She said, her tone playful and Jeremy’s lips spread into a wide grin. They traded places and he headed back down the mountain road, and once onto the main highways, pushed the car to it’s limits. It handled beautifully, and pushing the speed didn’t even phase the car as he worked it through traffic and around corners, Adrianna laughing in the passenger seat. The adrenaline ran through both of them as they went, taking the city by storm as the streetlights and headlights lit their way home. They were singing to the radio, they were laughing and yelling, and when they pulled into the garage the lights were dimmed as if Geoff or Jack had already turned them down for the night. Jeremy parked and turned the car off as he got out, shaking the adrenaline out of him as he looked over at Adrianna. She had a large grin on her features as she came over to the driver’s side door, and Jeremy went to hand her the keys as she reached past them dangling in his hand. Jeremy didn’t even pause as her hands grasped his cheeks and her lips followed suit to his lips shortly after. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist as she sighed into his lips, relaxing. He could feel the hum off both their bodies as he held her closer, the other hand coming up to hold her chin with his thumb. Her lips were soft and sweet against his, rough and chapped. 

After a few moments, Jeremy pulled away from her and smiled wide at her, as she looked back at him. She bit her lip and watched him, as he handed her the keys. She slipped them in her pocket as he took her hand and pulled her to the elevator.

“You have a bad habit of making out with people in this garage, Dooley.” Was the first thing to come out of her mouth. Jeremy openly laughed at that, before pulling her in for another kiss. She made a surprised sound and wrapped an arm around his neck as he kept it short and sweet. 

“What can I say, cars and people are sexy as hell together.” He laughed as Adrianna leaned on him. 

A pang hit Jeremy in the chest, hard.

Ryan.

Instantly he let go of Adrianna, who looked at him with a confused expression on her features. “What’s wrong?”

“I.. Nothing, nothing I’m fine.” He said, cracking a crooked grin to hide the confusion in his own mind right now. He kept one hand in hers as she watched him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“Alright… Well, if there’s anything.. Let me know.” 

The elevator dinged as they entered the quiet penthouse, another habit of Jeremy’s. They headed upstairs after Jeremy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Stopping outside of Adrianna’s room, Jeremy leaned a hand on the doorframe as she opened the door. She glanced back at him and grinned, mischevious and lethal all in one. 

“Goodnight, Jeremy…” She said, as Jeremy raised a brow. She tossed her leather jacket onto the plush chair in the corner as she said that. Jeremy smiled as he opened his water to take a sip, before he was hit square in the face with something. Soft and flowy, and when he pulled it off of his face, looking into his hand- his head instantly shot back to the woman in front of him. He saw pale skin below her dark hair, and just above her black jeans. He bit his lip, still leaning against the doorframe. “If you’re not careful someone’s going to see you… So why don’t you go crawl in bed with Ryan, and I’ll see you in the morning?” She warned him again as she turned around with a wink, heading to the connected bathroom. Jeremy bit his lip hard, as he let out a frustrated groan. He closed the door for her and sighed, before going to his own room.

Except, he didn’t end up outside of his own room. He was standing in front of Ryan’s door. 

He looked at the dark wood, before hesitantly turning to go back to his own room. He wasn’t sure what to do in his heart; He wanted the home feeling of Ryan, the open arms and familiarity that Ryan guaranteed. The safety that he felt, and the care that he knew Ryan was capable of. But he also wanted the mystery and appeal of Adrianna, the hunger he felt in his adrenaline filled body. He wanted the risk and the edge that would come there, all with the softer side of things. 

He was unsure of where to go, or who to choose. He didn’t want to play both. He needed to choose one of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all fluff. It's all fluff with Adrianna. This is the last bit that I have written for now, as I've started back to uni so I'll try my best to get a bit more written over time! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Cuts and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise blinds Jeremy, and tension grows between he and Ryan.

Jeremy woke up feeling like he had been hit by a train. His body ached and his head hurt, and he groaned as he covered his face. He was sick. He didn’t want to get out of bed, and he didn’t want to move. He knew he had to, however, and forced himself to roll over and catch the cold wooden floor with his feet. He rubbed his eyes as the clock read 8:38am, and drug his body to the bathroom to get ready. 

He was definitely sick as he had a sneezing fit for a good five minutes before he managed to make it into the shower. 

After trying not to die under the hot water he made his way downstairs, but ran into Michael on the stairs.

“Hey, man, why the rush?” Jeremy asked, a crooked smile on his lips. Michael raised a brow at the stuffy sound of Jeremy’s voice and then chuckled.

“Gonna grab my shit so that Gav and I can go down to Ammunation today and pick up some stuff. Replenishing the armoury, y’know.” 

Jeremy nodded, “Think you could find me some cough medicine while you’re out?” 

Michael laughed again, “I guess we could take care of your sick ass..”

“You’re a lifesaver, Michael!” He continued down the stairs past him as there was noise coming from that floor. He saw Ryan standing by the door with Jason and Trevor nearby and made his way over. He saw Jason holding Adrianna up with one arm over his shoulder as Trevor looked at her face with a cotton swab in one hand. Jeremy’s brows furrowed, as one of her eyes was dark and bruised and her opposite cheek was cute deep. She looked like she’d been in a fight as Trevor tended to her wounds. 

Ryan glanced back at Jeremy, and smiled sympathetically, “Did we wake you?”

Jeremy shrugged, joining the group as Adrianna smiled at him, “I mean, I’m sure this beautiful face would be great to wake you up now” She laughed as Trevor shook his head, doting over her cheek carefully.   
“The fuck did you do?” Jeremy asked as Adrianna laughed, stepping away from Jason who made a concerned noise. She steadied herself and leaned in to Trevor mode, who in return made an appreciative noise.

“I was out taking care of something and got ambushed by some guys. But, you should see them!” She chuckled, as Jeremy shook his head. 

“Seriously, the fuck?”

Adrianna shrugged as Ryan took Jeremy’s arm to lead him away. Trevor said something to Adrianna as the pair left the scene, as Jeremy glanced up at Ryan.

“She’s fine, right?”

“Yeah, man, she’s fine. Just bruised up, but fine.” Ryan smiled reassuringly as he led Jeremy to the kitchen. He sat Jeremy down and turned to look through the cupboards, quietly humming. Jeremy watched the man before him, the way his shoulders held highly in worry and how his hair was still a mess as if he too, just got out of bed. Ryan broke his train of thought as he turned back to him and handed him a bottle of something. Jeremy saw it to be cough medicine, and smiled in thanks at the older man.

“Always a dad, Ryan…”

“Forever Dad.” Ryan laughed heartily as he saw with Jeremy, watching Trevor lead Adrianna down the hallway to one of the bathrooms. Ryan sighed as Jeremy took a drink of the gross cough medicine. Once Trevor was out of earshot, Jason came towards the kitchen, taking a seat across from Jeremy. Jeremy glanced at him, confused as Ryan looked at the tall, silent man as well.

“Where were you guys last night?” Jason asked Jeremy, who furrowed his brows and almost looked offended at the question.

“We went up to Chiliad, why?” Jeremy answered. He wasn’t wrong, and he wasn’t lying. That’s where they had been, other than coming home through the streets of the city.

“She left after you guys got home last night, and that’s how she’s returning.” Jason frowned deeply, as Jeremy cocked a brow now. He leaned in a bit, eyes feeling wild through the sickness.

“What?”

“I was up to get water and heard some movement near the door- I had heard you guys come in, but I watched her go out the door again.” He informed Jeremy, as Ryan watched the two, frowning as he listened to the story.

“Fuck. Where would she go? She didn’t mention anything to me when we were out… She just… Y’know, told me her story like you said she would, Ryan..” He glanced at the older man, who nodded.

“I figured. But, even I’m not sure of where she would have gone Maybe Trevor can get it out of her, but if not you’re going to have to work your magic, Dooley.” Ryan said, as Jeremy looked at him, frowning.

“I’m not going to do that.. She’d tell us if it were something bad.” Jeremy said defensively. Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, a suddenly unimpressed look crossing his features. “She trusts me, but she trusts everyone else in this gang as well. She trusts you, Ryan.”

Jason nodded, “He has a point, Ryan. And if Jeremy did use that oddly attractive ‘magic’ as you call it of his own and she figured it out, she wouldn’t talk to either of you for days.”

Ryan’s lips quirked into a bit of a smirk, “That’s what she does to her prey, though.”

Jason’s tone grew darker as he looked at Ryan, his eyes shooting daggers that caused Jeremy’s eyes to widen, “You know that’s different, Haywood. You’re just the same.”

Ryan scoffed and stepped in to Jason’s space, “Sure, I am the same, but I would use it even if I had to in this situation.”

Jeremy was walking away from them already, annoyed with Ryan for wanting Jeremy to charm Adrianna into telling him what happened. He was thankful for Jason taking his side, which was a nice reassurance even though he didn’t know what was going on. The easiest thing was to simply go ask the woman herself. He headed to the bathroom where he could hear Trevor telling her something quietly, before he knocked on the door gently. She was covering her bruise with make up as she smiled through the mirror at him. 

Trevor turned to face Jeremy, smiling a bit, “Did you get the couch medicine?” 

“Yeah, I got it from Ryan… Why are you covering that up?” He asked Adrianna, who’s smile only faltered a little bit in the mirror.

“Because if I leave the house again I don’t want to have people staring at me and thinking my boyfriend beat me up.” She said, quickly. Trevor just glanced at them and stepped out, looking back at Adrianna once.

“If you need the cheek fixed up again just come find me, okay?”

“Thanks Treco” She chided as he left. Jeremy sat on the edge of the tub as he watched Adrianna dab the makeup over her eye and upper cheek. She glanced at him only once before sighing, “Let me guess, you want to know where I went because Jason told you I left.” 

“Well, that and Ryan told me to come work my charm on you to figure it out. So, I got annoyed and came to just ask you straight out where you went.” He shrugged, as she turned and crossed her arms. 

“I went to go meet with someone.” 

Jeremy raised a brow, curious and heat rising to his cheeks, “What do you mean?”

She noticed the edge on his voice and her expression softened, “Not like that, Jeremy. It was over information, and not the kind I would use my body for.” She leaned over and touched his cheek, gently holding it in hand. “I reserve that for the people I actually like.”

“So, why didn’t you take someone with you then?” Jeremy asked again, ignoring her previous comment. He watched the expressions change on her features, before she sighed.

“Because of who it was. I haven’t even told Geoff yet, because it was his idea, but I went to meet with Elyse.” She whispered, as Jeremy’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open to say something.

“Why?! Why would Elyse-”

“Shhh!” She covered his mouth with her hand as she heard someone walk by. She leaned in close to his face and gave him a look he had never seen on her face before. The cut and still darkened eye only made the seriousness of it more apparent in Jeremy’s mind. He quieted down and let her take her hand from his mouth. “I’ll explain later, when Geoff knows about it all. Listen, it’s going to be something good for all of us- Just- shut up and if Ryan asks where I went until this blows over, tell him I went to go deal with some female stuff.” 

Jeremy nodded, as he sighed, “Fine, but if he calls me on it-”

Adrianna turned back to the mirror, “Then I owe you my dear life.” She said, finishing her work on her eye. Jeremy smiled a bit, before he stood up. Adrianna stopped him with a hand on his chest, and gathered her stuff up in the other hand. “You’re also sick, and I’m sorry for that but I don’t think it was me. Did you want tea or something to soothe it?”

Jeremy smiled more, grabbed her hand to lace the fingers through his, “I would love a tea, but you need to go to bed.”

“Well, you go get cozy, I’ll make your tea then I’ll go to bed, Boss.” She said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. Jeremy’s head grew fuzzier than it already was as he briefly kissed back, as Adrianna giggled a bit. She shoved him from the bathroom, before following him. He laughed as she made her way to the kitchen and he headed to the living room where Jason and Ray were sitting. Jason watched Adrianna go past them and frowned, as Jeremy joined them there.

“All good?” Jason asked. 

“Absolutely.” Jeremy smiled, as Ray put his feet up on Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy laughed and patted his knee, smiling as Ray shrugged, going back to his DS pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting here, but I really hope you enjoy this mess. It's something that started out as a dumb little OC fic for Jeremy and my OC Adrianna, but it quickly grew into a semi-mundane crew life story! 
> 
> It's drama-y, and very much OC insert, but I still hope you enjoy it! There will be action, and much more adult-y content, hence the rating, which will probably change at some point! Also, Jeremy's inferiority doesn't... totally last long but like. oops!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
